User talk:Friends225
I had a quick question. I just wrote an article on TPoD, Ch19 because it said it was a stub. Can you please remove it from the "stubs" list? Thanks. Quotes Morning! Thanks for adding those quotes. One small thing, though. When you use the template, make sure that the "close" of the template ("}}") is on the same line as the person who said the quote. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:03, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Good morning. Yeah, I'm not doing the mistake with the quotes on purpose. I've entered everything, and the end quote just jumps to the next line by itself. I have no idea why it's glitching like that. Can you please help me? Are you using the enhanced editing window or the older one? Or rather, what does your edit window look like? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Um, it's exactly like what I see right now as I'm typing this. There's the heading chooser thing on the left, the bold/italic/etc next, then the bullet points button, then the url button, then the indent button, the alignment button, and then insert picture/video/template/signature and then controls tab. However I'm using the template "Tempalte:Quote" for the quotes. What I mean to say is does it look like this? If it does, then the "Enhanced" editing window does sometimes cause problems when you select a template. Try just typing in and see if that works. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :It does look like that. I will try typing in what you've given me. Just wait a sec .... Friends225 15:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hey! It works! So should I just use that? Yup, that way someone won't have to go back and change it. Also, please remember to sign your comments and indent. Just a friendly reminder. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm not used to signing. I will try, though. Friends225 15:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Seems to still be broken. I'll bring it up with the Central Wiki and see if there is a fix. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you're talking about the quotes, I figured out that it doesn't matter if the end quote is on the next line. After a few minutes, it just corrects itself. Just a temp. glitch. Friends225 16:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that's me going back and correcting them. There doesn't seem to be any kind of fix other than you setting your preferences to use the old style editing window. Either way will work. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:33, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I'm so sorry to bother you. I didn't know it was you! I guess I sounded stupid there. Just one last question. How do I change my preferences to old style? Friends225 16:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) No worries. Actually, whatever you did on the last three (14-16 December) worked fine. If you still want to change your preferences, go to the "Preference" link in the "More" list at the top right of a page. It should be between the "My talk" and "Log out" links. Once there, click on the "Editing" tab and uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editing." That should change it to the old style. Let me know if you have any other problems. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks so much! Friends225 16:46, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Just had a quick suggestion. I was thinking of two weeks in February called the Fortnight of the Old Tongue, where the quotes of the day are all put in Old Tongue so people like me who're diehard about fantasy languages can appreciate Jordan's well-roundedness in everything fantasy. I've already got everything set up, you can check it out in the archives. Thanks. Friends225 17:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Thanks for taking this on! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.Friends225 17:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Image templates Good morning! Thanks for uploading those images. If you could, please add the template to those that you have uploaded. I already did :File:Sring.jpg. You can use that as a reference. The template page also has instructions. Also, I moved File:25387152 125x125.png to :File:Golden crane.png and updated the link. In the future, please make sure the file name is somewhat more descriptive. Let me know if you have any problems. Thanks again! -----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know. I'll correct it. Friends225 17:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I also moved the Greenman file to :File:Greenman.gif. Just letting you know. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much. I just had a quick question. How do you become an administrator? Friends225 17:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) We don't really have a process for making users administrators. With the small ammount of regular contributors, there hasn't been a need for a formal process. Generally, a user would have to be an established contributor for several months, show consistantly good edits and show knowledge of policies and procedures. Let me know if you have any other questions. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. Would it be possible for me to become one if I continue contributing like this? I've made 300+ edits in just under 3 days ... First, please don't get discouraged by what I am going to say. I really appreciate the quotes that you have added as well as the summaries and images. On some of the summaries, I added the stub tag back. The reason is because those pages still need the additional headings. See Wotwiki:Chapter summaries for more information. I would have to open up a discussion for the community to see what criteria we would want for administrators as well as if we would need more than we have now. Again, please don't get discouraged. I hope you will stay with us and help make the wiki better. P.S. I deleted the file of Elaida you uploaded. We already have one at File:Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan.jpg. Please make sure that the file you are trying to upload isn't already here. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, woops, I just put it back in again! Let me delete it ... Friends225 17:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Summaries from EWoT I am going to have to remove the summaries that you took from EWoT. We can't just copy and paste information wholesale like that. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Preview button and images Good morning! In the future, could you use the "Preview" button? It is located next to the "Save" button. It allows you to see what your changes would look like without saving the page. This would cut down on listings on the page and it reduces wear and tear on the database servers. Also, could you tell me where you found the pictures listed ? Thanks in advance! :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi there! If you were wondering about the source of the pictures, they're from Google Images.Friends225 18:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Please make sure you add the template to images you upload. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I will, definitely. But what difference does it do (to add the template, I mean)? And also, may I please work on the New Spring chapter summaries? I won't let you down. I promise.Friends225 15:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The image template adds the appropriate categories as well as licencing information and artist. See here for my response. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC) User name If you are going to be using a new user name, please use the page to register. Otherwise, your edits will still be attributed to User:Friends225. Let me know what you decide. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) User name 2 Asha'man Reaen and Talk:Asha'man Reaen need to either be moved back to User:Friends225 and User talk:Friends225 or a new user account needs to be made with this name. Right now, these are in the main space and that is not the proper place for user pages. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was wondering how to move everything back. I was just experimenting. See, I was trying to see how, in your signature, for example, "Willie" comes up when your actual name is Mainphramephreak. I wanted to do the same with my signature, too, so can you please help me?Friends225 16:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No worries! Here is what you need to do. Go to the "Preferences" link under the "More" button at the top right. The "User profile" tab should already be selected. The field labled "Signature" is where you would input what you want your signature to look like. You will need to select the check box right underneath that. Take a look at my signatures above, when in the edit window, to see examples of how to change things. Let me know if you have any problems. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks so much! Asha'man Reaen 16:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) One thing: please include a link with the signature. Should look something like this: Asha'man Reaen. This will help when posting comments on talk pages other than your own. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Got it. Thanks again.----[[User:Friends225| '''Asha'man Reaen']] 16:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Images Please try not to include images in the middle of text. They should go at the beggining of a paragraph or on their own line. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 17:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure. ----[[User:Friends225| '''Asha'man Reaen']] 17:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Red-links and EWoT Go ahead and leave red-links in the articles. This lets everyone know that there should be an article with that name and it should eventually be written. I also removed the chapter summaries from and . They are both copied from EWoT. Please do not do this. Thanks! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll leave the red links there. However I haven't copied NS20 from anything, though. ----[[User:Friends225| '''Asha'man Reaen']] 18:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. I'll not argue. I just wanted to know what it takes for you to put "Good" up on your project page for the NS chapters. I would like to help out with those, so please reply. Thanks! :) ----[[User:Friends225| Asha'man Reaen]] 18:36, August 27, 2010 (UTC) As I said on my talk page, I'm sort of taking a break from that particular project. Once I get back into it, I'll go through and look at those that aren't showing "Good" and change them as necessary. My advice would be to go back to the novel itself and write a summary in your own words without looking at other chapter summaries on-line. It is fine to go there for general information, finding a name and so on, but we can't just copy content from there. Take a look at and . When I wrote those, I just had the novel infront of me. I only used other on-line resources when I needed names and such and most times, I found what I needed here on the wiki. It isn't just about how many edits you can make in a day or how much you edit, but how good those edits are. Not everything needs to be done right away. :) I think, overall, you can be a great editor. The majority of your edits have been very helpful. However, take a look at some of the links in the grey box at the top of the page. I think those will help you. Please don't get discouraged! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll take a look at your edits and please let me know when you're back from you're break! ----[[User:Friends225| '''Asha'man Reaen']] 18:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC)